dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs. Kakarot
}} I am not the owner of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Gt. I am just a fan like mostly everyone on this site.... This takes place in an alternate universe and a rift between our regular Dragon Ball Z good guy realm and the its evil counterpart world. Let's begin shall we....... This is also related to Dragon Ball Multiverse comic book.... Sit down my fellow DBZ fans and let me tell you a story about Goku vs. Kakarot. 'Prologue' Goku and Vegeta are training like usual... They are both in their Super Saiyan transformed state. "KAAAAAAAA........MEEEEEEEEEE.....HAAAAAA.....MEEEEEEE....HAAAAA!!!" Goku shouted as he was firing the Kamehameha blast at Vegeta. "FINNNNNNAAAAALLLLLL.....FLLLLLAAAAAASSSSHHHHHH!!!" Vegeta shouted as he was firing the Final Flash at Vegeta. The two beams collided and both of the warriors were thrown in diffrent directions. Their Saiyan pride wouldn't let them stop until they're thirst for battle and victory, even though they were sparring, was satisfied. Goku an dVegta immediately stopped training after they felt hungry. They parted and went their separate ways (Goku went to Mount Paozu and Vegeta went to Capsule Corporation.) They both sat and had a great time with their families unaware of the danger that learks just over the horizon. Suddenly a portal to another dimensions consisting of every counterpart of every DBZ character known to the DBZ universe. 'Chapter 1: It's like looking in the mirror...... The two finally meet.' Goku then senses a familiar ki and flies towards it... Goku raises his ki to alert tthe other Z Fighters/Warriors. "Is everyone here?" Goku says. "Goku, what's going on? Yes, Goku, everyone is here." says all the rest of the Z Fighters. A person that looks exactly like Goku from head to toe except for their clothing and the other Goku (Kakarot) has a scouter and Saiyan armor on. The other Goku A.K.A. Kakarot stared Goku up and down in a menacing psycopathic look. Goku looks at Kakarot with jaws dropped. "Who are you?" Goku asked "It doesn't matter you pathetic exfuse of a monkey.... You better know how to fight because I only came here to knock some sense back into your damn skull... You must've bumped your head as a baby." Kakarot says. Goku gets in a fighting stance so does Kakarot..... Goku throws every punch at Kakarot but it seems that both Goku and Kakarot are equal in power.... Vegeta arrives and tries to take over along with the other Z Fighters/Warriors but they all get pimp slapped away like a rag doll. "Why are you here?" Goku manages to says after he ses Kakarot mercilessly beating the hell out of the Z Fighters.... "I am you from a different Universe or s hould we say dimension." Kakarot says looking at Goku and laughing... The fight between two Identical Lower Class Saiyans will continue next time on Dragon Ball Z: Goku vs. Kakarot 'Chapter 2: The Battle Between Two Warriors.' After Kakarot talks so much smack to Goku, he gets into a fighting stance so does Goku as well. They both lunge at each other matching blow for blow, kick for kick, ki blast for ki blast, and beam struggle for beam struggle. They both stop and stare eaach other up and down.. They then started a conversation and talking smack to each other. "Damn you, why did you hurt my friends?" Goku said in anger and disgust that his counterpart has done this without a care for human life whatsoever. "Because, it felt right and just perfect especially that wife of yours.. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kakarot said before powering up and flying towards Goku catching him off guard and landinga punch clean in the jaw. "You are an idiot for not putting up a fight and I was just only warming up.. You claim to be Earth's hero but you acting like a wimp and a bitch.." Kakarot said ina menacing tone while still pumelling Goku in the ground without any regard for who Goku is. "You know what runt I will let you live but you are nothing but a coward and a failure....... Here's what I will do I will let you train for 21 days and then come face me and I will see how much of a MAN and a WARRIOR you really are... If you don't show up in these 21 days I will blow up the whole population." Kakarot said before taking leaving Goku and the Z Fighters barely alive and breathing. After the brief encounter between Goku and Kakarot, Kakarot left Goku and the Z Fighters for dead. After a few minutes once Kakarot left, Goku got up and gave the Z Fighters and himself a senzu beans. Goku told them what Kakarot proposed for them. So the Z Fighters had at least 20 days to train. 'Chapter 3: The Grueling Training Session' Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Discussions about Goku vs. Kakarot You can always go back to Dragon Ball Fanfo Wiki Page in order to catch other future fanfics Category:Fan Fiction